Winning a rigged game
by evaernst
Summary: How does Ursula feel after leaving with her father? Does she truly have her happy ending or is there something important missing? Maybe a certain black-and-white-haired woman? Sea Devil.


**Inspired by a prompt from thecookiedimension on tumblr.**

**I don't own anything.**

**I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Please feel free to tell me what you think!**

It had been six months since Ursula regained her singing voice and had returned to the sea with her father. Admittedly it had been the happiest six months in a long time but something just felt…odd. She could not pin point that feeling it was just as if she was waiting for something to happen to complete her happy ending. As the days passed she tried to shake that feeling and the longer she failed to do so the more desperate she became. This could not be possible! She would not let her happy ending be ruined by a strange feeling! So she pushed it to the farthest and darkest corner of her mind and tried to distract herself with other things. In fact there were lots of thing for her to do. She had lots of apologies to make and friendships to rekindle and she could be very thankful that the sea people and animals had a very forgiving nature. She tried to spend a lot of time with her father as well. She loved him dearly and was happy to be with him again. Everything could be perfect if it were not for that strange feeling in the back of her head and heart fighting to be acknowledged.

Ursula was having dinner with her father. She definitely enjoyed not having to eat alone anymore.

"So did you already settle in well?" Her father asked for about the hundredth time and Ursula smiled at him.

"Yes, yes I did. I managed to rekindle some friendships. I am really happy to be home again." Ursula answered and took a sip from her glass. Ursula looked at her father closely. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Father? Is something wrong? Is there anything you are not telling me?" Ursula asked and frowned. "Daddy? Please tell me"

"Listen, honey. Please don't be mad at me I just wanted to protect you but I can see that no matter what you say that you are not happy. At least not completely. Since you've left that little town in the other realm a woman tried to contact me." Poseidon said. "She said she was unable to contact you herself and she demanded to talk to you."

"A woman?" Ursula answered quietly and then it hit her with full force. "Cruella?"

"I don't know her name. She contacted me through my mirror so I could describe her to you if you want." He offered and Ursula nodded quickly.

"Well, she was quite tall but the most remarkable about her was probably her hair which was-"

"Black and white" Ursula asked with a shaking voice. Her father nodded only. Ursula closed her eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek. From one minute to the other her feelings for the other woman resurfaced and behind her closed eyes she relived their time together. Suddenly she could name the feelings she had suppressed for the last six months. Yearning, heart break and love.

"Sweetheart-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ursula whispered und turned her face away to hide the hurt and the tears.

"I was worried you would leave. I had just gotten you back and I didn't want to lose you again." Her father said and then he made his way over to his daughter pulling her into his arms.

"Why now?"

"Because I can no longer stand by and watch you being sad. Please don't deny it, darling, you were sad because something was missing."

Darling. That's how _she_ had called her all the time.

"How often did she contact you and when was the last time?" Ursula asked slowly drawing back from the hug.

"Almost every day and the last time was this morning." Poseidon said. "I told her I would talk to you today and that she could try again tomorrow. Ursula, please understand I love you so much and we were apart for such a long time and I just did not want to lose you all over again!"

"I know, daddy. I'm…I'm not angry but I really want to talk to Cruella. Please tell me when she calls again, okay?" Ursula sniffed and brushed away some more tears on her cheek.

"I will sweetheart, I will"

This day felt like the longest day in history for Ursula. She was pacing back and forth and not even her new friends could calm her down (not that she had told them why she was so nervous). Finally the day ended and a short night followed. As expected Ursula was up very early and woke her father so he would not miss Cruella calling.

A couple of hours later finally Poseidon entered Ursula's room.

"You can speak to her now if you want." Without giving so much of an answer Ursula swam past her father into his chambers towards his full length mirror showing Cruella in her whole glory.

"Cruella" She whispered and could hardly hold back her tears.

"Darling. You cannot imagine how long I've waited for this moment." Cruella answered her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry" Ursula said. "I am so sorry! I am sorry I left you without saying good bye and I'm sorry it took so long for us to talk again." Ursula could not hold back her tears anymore.

"Look, Ursula, it's fine I just want to know…are you happy?" Cruella asked obviously on the edge of bursting into tears as well.

"Well, what?" Ursula asked dumbfounded.

"Are you happy? Because if you are that's okay for me but I just have to know." Cruella asked.

"You know, for the whole time I was here I always tried to talk myself into believing that I was completely and utterly happy but that's not true. I mean I am so happy that I have my father, my friends and my voice back but…something is simply missing. You are missing. I want you in my life too. Actually more than anything I want you in my life." Ursula confessed and watched how the other woman smiled at her with one of her rare genuine smiles. "Can I come back to you?"

"Always. You will always have a place in my heart and in my home. You can always come back if you want to but please don't feel obligated-"

"I don't. I will come back to you and then we can be happy together. I will talk to my father immediately!" Ursula said and was about to leave the room to talk to her father when Cruella stopped her.

"Wait!" Cruella called. "There something I need to tell you."

"Then tell me"

"I love you" Cruella whispered nervously. Ursula knew how difficult it was for Cruella to admit something so emotional.

"I love you too and as soon as I return I will make sure that you will never forget that." Ursula said and placed her palm on the cold mirror glass. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Then hurry darling. I am waiting for you."

Then Ursula left the room to find her father. She found him in her room sitting on her bed.

"You are leaving again, aren't you?" He asked and looked at her tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I love you daddy, but I cannot live without her. Please at least try to understand." Ursula said and sat down next to him.

"I understand you, I truly do. When I met your mother I felt the same and every second I spent apart from her felt like an eternity and my only aim was to get back at her side." Poseidon explained. "But please promise me something."

"Anything, daddy." Ursula said and took her father's hand into her own.

"Don't forget me."

"I won't" Ursula answered. "I will definitely call. As you've experienced in the last months Cruella knows how to enchant mirrors to use them as a mean of communication."

"Yes, yes she definitely does…you should go. Don't let her wait any longer."

"Thank you, daddy." Ursula said and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she made her way out of her room and the palace. With the help of some of her friends she managed to create a portal.

Cruella was waiting at Storybrook's docks pacing nervously back and forth. She simply could not shake the worry that Ursula would not show up. The longer the other woman did not show up the more nervous Cruella became.

"Hello, Cruella." Cruella spun around. As soon as she saw the sea witch standing in front of her she ran towards the other woman and hugged her tightly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she could not hold back the sobs anymore.

"I-I missed y-you so much." Cruella whimpered. Ursula did not trust her voice to speak so she returned the hug and nodded. The sun had already gone down when Ursula carefully drew back.

"I love you" Cruella said.

"I love you too. What about you take me home and I'll just show you how much I missed you?" Ursula asked und ran one slender finger down Cruella's long neck.

"I appreciate the offer…but don't forget darling you've a lot to make up for." Cruella smirked.

"Don't worry I know exactly how to make it up to you."


End file.
